


At Last At Last

by ASlick12



Series: Better Man [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the engagement of the century has been announced and a whirlwind forms around the two lovers as they try to stay afloat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last At Last

Fandom: 嵐 

Title: At Last At Last

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

 

At Last At Last

 

Their engagement had been announced the day before in a magazine that was closely handled by JE. Every other magazine in Japan and every talk show had been calling the company and their managers for interviews but that did not stop the filming for the PV of Only You. Sho had taken over the directing and planning of this video and it was a video produced entirely by Arashi. Sho had wrote the lyrics, Satoshi had come up with the choreography, Masaki had helped to guide the set creation, Kazunari would be doing most of the filming and edits, Jun chose the outfits and somehow he got roped into dancing lead for all of the choreographed part of the video. Every other part would be acted. They each lent their voices for the recording to make it sound more like an Arashi love song but Jun would be the only one dancing in the video.

Today they would begin filming so being driven to the set was not something new to experience. They arrived in front of a large white building that they had used several times in the past however this time the inside was stripped down to it's bones unlike other times. The chipping white paint was left exposed and yet the entire place was painted with a white light. Jun felt that it fit oddly well with the gloomy aspect of their outfits and the song itself.

"We'll film the acting parts first in the hallways up here and then we'll work through the dance portion after J changes, okay guys?" Everyone nods and takes their places filming the syncing scenes and then they filmed the actually acting scenes where they tried reenacting a heart break of every kind and some crazy horrible anger and sadness. Finally the time came for Jun's dancing and he could feel his palms sweating. He knew the choreography well it was just like all those secret dance lesson he took as a teenager. The choreography was simple and beautiful just like the song he just needed to find his niche and that meant blocking everything out.

With a deep breath and decided at the last minute to slip his engagement band over his ringer finger instead of taking it off. His entire outfit was normal for what he would be wearing to rehearsals so he felt at ease. He wore tighter fitting gray dance sweats, a black v-neck. He put his headphones in and begins listening to the song just like he would at rehearsals. When everyone seems to be prepared he pulls out his headphones and hands his player to a crew member before getting in position for the first shoot. The lights are dimmed and he closes his eyes trying to focus on the soft music.

He begins the choreographed stretches and runs a hand through his dampened locks while taking a deep breath and slow he slips into the rest of the choreography knowing that some of it would be edited out. He acts when he needs to act knowing that he should portray the hurting dancer. He never focuses on the camera even when doing face shots because he was not the singer or the actor now. He was a dancer and he was lost in his pain, his suffering, the very thought of losing the one thing that means everything to him. So, Jun twists and curves, and falls at all the right moments. He struggles on the outside with getting everything right even thought he knows he's nailing the choreography. He controls his shoulder making them shake perfectly as he fists his hand against the floor and he runs a hand through his hair as he rolls knowing that he looked conflicted. He takes a deep breath when it's supposed to look like he's breaking and he continues forward. He moves about the room going fast and then slow knowing they would alter the timing on his motions later like Kazunari planned. He guided his hands along the walls as he breathed deeply. He felt the pain that he knew all too well and it was alive in him as he danced. He hit the floor hard and breathed deeply one more before scrambling gracefully back up and returning to the pirouettes he had been trying before. He almost fell into the walls and hung about the railing in defeat before pushing himself forward once more. He pushes through the long choreography knowing he would not falter. He jumps and twirls and even manages an aerial. And at the last moment after tumbling to the floor he finally meets the camera with pain and sadness washing in his eyes for just a moment before his arm covers his face. For a short moment Jun's ring glints in the soft light of the camera in full view for the world to see.

Jun is breathing deeply as Kazunari calls cut and Jun presses a hand again his face trying to catch his breath after falling so easily into the choreography despite what should have been multiple takes of it. Satoshi kneels beside him and draws his hands away from his face to expand his lungs. "Deep breaths Jun...just breath. You should have stopped so you could breath every once in a while that was really hard choreography to preform if you're not used to the duration." Jun rolls his eyes at the soft chastise from their leader but nods anyway. After a few minutes when his breathing is more manageable, Satoshi offers him a drink. "You did wonderfully though and the aerial was perfect." Jun grins despite himself and looks to Sho. The older man glances over at him and grins with all the pride he can muster as Kazunari goes over what scenes they would finish with. It had already been a long day and Jun was exhausted. His body ached after moving in ways he had not for long periods of time and his toes were probably swollen from hitting the floor so many times.

"Thank you Riida...that means a lot coming from you." Jun grins pleasantly and finally sits up. He hangs his aching arms over his equally as sore knees. Satoshi pats his shoulder before standing and walking over to Kazunari who is trying to decide if they need to re-film a dance scene or not. Jun leans back on his arms and closes his eyes for a long moment. "You really like dancing don't you Ma-chan?" Jun cracks an eye open before grinning at Sho who was sitting cross-legged beside him.

He did not need to ask to know that Sho loved to see him dancing that way. Sho was the one that always complimented how graceful he had become. "Yeah." Somehow Jun had always been able to wash away when he was preforming so the worries in the world did not matter and while his voice may hurt his physical pain could be ignored with a few careful stretches and a warm bath afterward. "I used to take lessons you know? Johnny-san enrolled me in them since I couldn't do flips like everyone else. He thought it would make me more flexible. He was pleased with the results none the less." Sho realizes that Jun had absently been rubbing at his aching toes. Jun jumps when Sho slides forward across the floor and pulls his aching foot gently into his lap. Sho carefully massages the sore appendage before working his way up Jun's aching calve muscles. Jun leans back and allows the older man to guide his other leg up to receive the same treatment as the first and neither of them realize Kazunari is filming them as they have a calm conversation about what they wanted for dinner that night.

"You know Jun-pon, we should keep your ring in the video. I was considering editing that part out because you connected with the camera but that seems like a good way to end it don't you think. The fans would go crazy about the fact that you actually have a ring from Sho that you wear even for shooting." Jun and Sho look up at Kazunari for a long moment before Jun nods softly and turns his back toward Sho so that the older man can start massaging the tensing muscles in his back as well.

At the moment Jun does not even mind that Kazunari is still filming them as Sho massages all the muscles in his back trying to keep them from cramping. He sighs into the touch and cracks his neck idly. Kazunari begins filming the rest of the band as Masaki and Satoshi mess around with some of the set equipment. Masaki pouts at Satoshi for something and tosses a piece of food from the table at the older man. "Hey that's good food don't waste that Masaki!" Kazunari begins ranting about being wasteful until Masaki shoves food in his mouth to shut him up and somehow Satoshi got that all on video. "You will be deleting that Oh-chan."

"We're keeping it..." Satoshi grins and winks at everyone before tossing the camera to Masaki as Kazunari chases him around the set threatening bodily harm. Satoshi merely laughs and turns around to press a smacking kiss to Kazunari's cheek stunning him. Satoshi laughs, pats Kazunari's head, and skips off causing everyone in the room to laugh. Jun ponders for a moment how anyone could think of them as professionals when they act like this as soon as the cameras stop rolling.

 

~~嵐~~

 

They were finally appearing for an interview regarding their new video and of course the news of the engagement because this would be the first television show they had time to appear on since their PV came out last week. Naturally Jun was a nervous wreck because they would be showing clips of his dancing and he was going to be dancing the hardest part near the end with the tumbling, aerial, and the many pirouettes. He was nervous that he would mess up on national television but the calming hand that Sho kept on his back while they were rehearsing that afternoon kept him grounded.

"Today our guest are ARASHI!" Taking a deep breath the five men walk out all smiles and waves. Masaki even goes as far as blowing a kiss to two really loud fans in one of the corners. As they take their seats and participate in small talk Jun can feel his worry melting away. The seats were sofas so Sho sat purposefully beside Jun and threw an arm across the back of the sofa. Jun knew that the subtle brushing of Sho's arm along his shoulder was a way of reminding Jun that Sho, as well as everyone else, was there and that they believed in him despite how long it had been since he danced like that up until the video. Hell, Sho knew how many nights he, Masaki, and Kazunari had to drag Satoshi and Jun from the dance studios because they lost track of time trying to perfect a move.

"Alright let's get down to business; there's a little rumor floating about that Sakurai-san actually wrote Only You and that everyone in the band played a part in the production. Could Matsumoto-san be the one Sakurai-san wrote the song for?" The interviewer seemed to want to get straight to the point with the relationships in the band. Jun can only assume that it is because they had always been so secretive about their personal lives up until the shocking announcement of Jun and Sho's engagement. While Jun was lost in thought all eyes had turned to him and Sho.

Sho, realizing that Jun is lost in thought about something or another, takes the lead; drawing the attention away from Jun. "Well, I guess the best way to explain it is that Jun and I were at a stand still." Jun seems to snap out of his thought halfway through Sho's explanation and focuses fully on Sho. "Jun leaving me made me realize how important he was to me. I ended up writing the song in a night and he found me a few days later working out the notes."

Jun reaches out and pats his hand with his left hand before turning to the interviewer. "I think everyone in the band can agree that Sho and I have butted heads more than we'd like to admit but somehow we both ended up realizing something had to change. I never expected the outcome to end up like this though." Sho makes a funny face and the crowd 'awes' when Jun playfully smacks him upside the head and he begins apologizing.

The interviewer 'awes' with the crowd before giggling softly into her hand. "Now the video does feature something very special that had fans all over going wild." A screenshot of the video flashes onto the screen and Jun realizes that his ring at the end was actually rather easy to spot. His cheeks flush with color and he absentmindedly twists his ring around his finger. "So was this video the confirmation of your engagement to your fans? After all most of the fans realized that Matsumoto-san was the dancer and put two and two together when they found out Sakurai-san wrote the song."

Kazunari chuckles drawing the attention of the audience to them. "Originally Jun had not planned to wear the ring because he felt that it did not match the styles he had chosen for the shoot but Riida said that at last minute he put the ring back on and refused to take it off. We were not going to keep that part of the video but Sho and Jun really wanted to do something special for our fans by giving them the confirmation of the article first." The interviewer and her partners in crime nod thoughtfully. Arashi certainly was a confusing group because they all seemed to have had a hand in the making of a video and from a Johnny's group that was usually unheard of.

"You see; Sho-kun wrote the song, Riida planned Jun-kun's choreography and the positioning for the other scenes, I planned the set and managed the shoot, Nino-kun took over as directer and editor, and Jun-kun was our stylist and made sure that everything flowed together smoothly even while spending hours learning the choreography." Masaki grins while looking proudly at the combined effort of their group producing such an amazing piece of work. The crowd 'oh's and 'ah's at the appropriate times before shouting out 'ehh~~!' when they find out that no one else but a member of Arashi really had a hand in the planning of this PV. "That was another part of what makes this video special to our fans. This is exactly what we wanted the video to be when we began planning it."

"Speaking of the choreography," One of the partners in crime pipes up from her seat opposite the host, "we've never actually seen Matsumoto-san preform such complex moves. There are rumors floating about that you used a stunt double for some of the harder and more complex moves like the tumbling and especially the aerial flip you preform nearer to the end. A lot of fans were wondering why you've never shown that kind of flexibility before." Sho snorts drawing the attention of almost everyone but his giggling cohorts in Arashi.

"J has always been flexible it's his partner in crime that is not." Sho glowers at Kazunari before Jun hits him upside the head for lying like that.

Satoshi coughs softly to gain everyone's attention and the boys know to settle down a bit before they get a call from Johnny-san about acting properly to get good ratings again. Jun shoots him and thankful look before smiling ruefully toward the camera. "Actually, Johnny-san had me professionally trained as a dancer before and during the early years of Arashi. I preformed in several stage plays but while rehearsing for one I did damage to some one the ligaments in my knee by spraining it landing an aerial. I decided to focus on Arashi after that so it has been a while since I danced like that and I lost a lot of my flexibility until Riida worked with me on the choreography." The interviewers nod solemnly and all five men know the look that crosses the features of the other partner in crime.

"Were you upset with Ohno-san for putting an aerial into the choreography for the PV when he knew that was what caused you to stop your dancing career?"

Jun chokes out a laugh at the prospect of him ever being truly anger at Satoshi over something to crazy as a dance move. Surely this woman did not understand that they were past that childishness within the first few years of their debut. "No, no, not at all actually. Since we both had backgrounds in dance, Riida collaborated with me on a few parts and I decided to put the aerial in." Everyone gasps at the announcement and Riida sits calmly between Kazunari and Masaki. He stares out into space but the people who matter knew that he was actually paying attention.

"How do you feel the choreography complimented the music Sakurai-san?" Thankful the interview is shifted back into safe topics than trying to uncover rifts between the rather tight knit group. Of course no matter how much the two partners in crime dug for the rifts they would be hard pressed to find any. Despite the five men having the occasional argument; at the end of the day they were friends first and foremost. They rarely let something get between their friendships for long periods of time because each person served a different and irreplaceable purpose in their small group.

Finally the interviewers announce that Matsumoto-san will be preforming a piece of the dance while Sakurai-san plays the song on the piano. Sho's eyes widen in surprise because that certainly was not okay'ed through their agency. They barely got the okay for Jun to dance in their show considering it was still an up and coming show and not a huge one like AnS or VSA. Sho can see Satoshi gritting his teeth dangerously and Kazunari and Masaki try to even out his ill temper with bright ones of their own.

Jun bows politely and excuses himself to change as the set changes around. Satoshi staves off his comments until there are no audiences in front of him at the moment. The show would gain hell for throwing something on them like this. They were lucky that Johnny-san even agreed to let Arashi appear on such a show yet. That being said this show was only a precursor to next weeks AnS where they will be showing all the behind the scenes footage from their video.

The crowd cheers and screams as Jun walks back out in an outfit reminiscent of the one he wore the the video but just a bit more sparkly and performance inclined. Jun grins brightly toward Sho as the older man takes his place behind the piano. Instead of setting up facing the piano like the producers had planned, Jun sets up facing the audience and when Sho picks up the notes form where Jun's dance would be starting Jun begins the slow series of movements that curl into the ending movements. Sho's eyes trace every movement and flex of Jun's taunt muscles as he works his way toward the aerial at the end. His body flies in whirling pirouettes as he gains more and more confidence and falls into the character he had chosen during the filming. His body twists and curves gracefully before his body is flying across the stage in complex steps and leaps. He tumbles with ease and begins growing closer to the move that no one believes he could actually produce. Finally the moment arrives and Sho almost catches his breath again as Jun's graceful body cartwheels in the air and then tumbles down with practiced ease. The crowd gasps forgetting that it was all choreographed and then they scream and cheer when Jun slumps to the ground staring up at Sho. His ring hand covers his face and he breathes deeply with a grin on his face. His eyes remain connected with Sho's eyes and and he jumps up with spire before accepting the pats on the back and hugs of his bandmates. Sho presses a lingering kiss to his slightly dampened locks before wrapping an arm around his heaving shoulders. The show ends with rather high ratings.

 

~~嵐~~

 

Jun was getting tired of reporters following him everywhere he went trying to get a picture of the ring or of him with Sho. He could not even go to the vending machine around the corner from his apartment to get a drink without them hounding him and with the next AnShi coming out and revealing the footage from their PV things were sure to get worse. Johnny-san was certainly milking everything he could out of their impending arraignment and with the stress of planning a wedding Jun was slowly going insane. "I can't even get a drink, Sho, not even a drink without being followed around like some gossip whore!" Sho watches his lover pace in front of him and he could not handle how the frustration was making tears bud in the younger man's eyes.

"Maachan, come here, stop pacing and come here." Jun sighs and crawls into Sho's lap with practiced ease and a soft sniffle. Jun was not often one for fluffy cuddling, though he enjoyed to lean on his lover, so Sho was happy to offer his arms whenever it was needed. "I know you're frustrated now but after a while we'll be old news and the next couple to be exposed will grace the papers and we can live together in our sinful love in peace." Sho's wink brings a short giggle from the younger man's lips. Jun knew that Sho always made him happy. He was content to lie in the other man's arms in blissful sin for the rest of their lives if it meant anything.

"I know other ways we can sin..."

Without another thought Sho follows closely after Jun who almost scrambles off his lap. Sho swings the door shut but just enough that it stops before the heavy black cardigan even touches the door frame. The sleeves swing as the sound of laughter reaches far into the room.

 


End file.
